Assassination
by Yuval25
Summary: When a dead body is found in Nelson's Park, NCIS start investigating. The problem is, they can't figure out how the man died. The only valid suspect is a man by the name of Harry Potter. Please R&R! Shallow Harry/Tony. Raiting for totally un-graphic sex scene. OneShot.


_Hello readers! This is not what you're used to, I know, I know. But I couldn't help it! It wouldn't leave me alone! And it was a good idea... So this is the grand (and it is grand) crossover between Harry Potter and NCIS. There are spoilers for all of the Harry Potter books, and of the two first seasons of NCIS but not the last episode of season two, 'Twilight'. I would never reveal thy secrets, oh mighty episode! Anyway, I worked on this in a mind-blowing pace, because of a sudden burst of inspiration!_

_I spent a lot of my time working on this piece, so read it! I even wrote during times I shouldn't have written at! (Get your minds out of the gutter, ewww... not that at all!). I meant, instead of studying for the finals._

_So, I should end this horribly long AN and tell you to Enjoy(=_

_PS (What does that stand for, anyway? 'Pig Smile?') - Yeah, all rights to the series NCIS, the characters, and the HP books disclaimed. I'm always forgetting that! Aaand, the plot's mine. All mine. MINE muhahahaha!_

**Assassination**

**By**

**Yuval25**

"Morning, Kate." Tony greeted. He was acting strangely today. Ever since he recovered from that plague two days ago he's been a bit weak, but now he was being even weirder.

"Um, morning, Tony," she answered hesitantly. What was up with him?

"Can I ask you a question, Kate?" he asked with an awkward laugh.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uh… have you… have you ever felt attracted to women before?"

Kate looked confused.

"No, I can't say that I have." She paused, looking at him with amusement.

Gibbs and McGee were listening to their conversation. There hasn't been much action around this past week, and the only amusement was Tony and Kate. Well, usually it was a bother, but they were really bored now.

"What is this about, Tony?" she asked him.

"Uhh… I… uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," he shuffled to his desk, spinning around in his chair and sighing.

Kate walked to him, raising an eyebrow. "Wait. Tony, have you ever felt attracted to a man?"

There was silence. Gibbs was not even bothering hiding his staring, and McGee was doing a really bad job at it. They were all waiting for an answer. Tony looked at them, and then at Kate with a resigned sigh.

"Last night I… I met someone." He summed.

"Oh?" Kate was truly interested now. Has Tony finally given up on women? Though she had to admit he was hot. But his personality… Yeah, there was some work to do on that part.

"He and his son got into some trouble, and I helped out." He admitted.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Look, does it really matter?" he turned to his computer, playing 'shoot the robber' on the internet. It was a great game.

"No. What happened then?"

"He invited me over for tea as a thank you." He said.

"Tea?" Kate looked confused.

"He was English. Kind of like Ducky."

Kate chuckled. "Never figured Ducky to be your type,"

Tony turned to her. "He's not."

"Mmhhm,"

Tony turned around to face Gibbs's unbelieving, amused expression.

"He's not, I swear."

"So, what happened to the mysterious guy?"

"I left. There's not much to it, really. I.. uh.." Tony hesitated. "We sort of kissed."

"That has to be the only date Tony has ever told me about that I actually find interesting. Come on, I'm all ears." Kate then interrogated Tony for details, in a rather certain scary Special Agent fashion.

* * *

**Later In The Lab**

"So Tony's got all hot and bothered for a dude?" Abby asked, greatly amused by this new development. She was currently trying to find the blood type of suspect A of a murder near the shores.

"Yes. Cute, isn't it?"

_Cluck_.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" asked Tony in his pretend-Italian-accent, as he entered the lab.

Abby smirked. "Your new adventure up a man's pants." She snorted. Kate laughed.

Tony glowered at Kate. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." He murmured.

"Oh, don't worry, Tony. Gay kisses are hot." Abby assured him. Tony bared his teeth at her. "Ooh, scary." Abby ran to her stand.

* * *

_Ding_.

"Now, why won't you admit that you're kinky? Every woman has a kinky side. I bet you were a tiger in collage." Tony smiled, imagining it.

"Ew, Tony, no. Now, why don't _you_ stop acting like a five year old?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, Kate, but I would be a little worried if a five year old knew about those kinds of stuff." He told her, tilting his head to the side, getting out of the elevator with her in tow. She glared at his back.

"You're-"

"Dinozzo! You're late." Gibbs said from behind his computer.

"Sorry, Boss. I was just… uh… getting you coffee." He said, putting his cup of coffee down on Gibbs's desk with a guilty smile. Gibbs eyed him and took a sip. He threw it in the garbage can, making a disgusted face.

"You call that coffee?"

Kate grinned at Tony, satisfied.

"Whip that smirk off your face. We're going out. McGee!"

"Uhh, yes Boss?" McGee answered awkwardly.

"Keys..?" Gibbs asked, making it clear that McGee should have known what he meant.

"Right," he threw the keys to Gibbs.

"Wha..? Gibbs's driving? But-"

"Shut it, Dinozzo. Come on. We've got a murder in Nelson's Park."

Gibbs got into the elevator, Kate and McGee following. Tony looked up as the elevator's doors closed.

"Hey! Hey, wait!"

* * *

"Get Ducky," Gibbs ordered tiredly. The murder suspect was a guy in a Navy uniform. Not much to go by. He was seen running from the scene after a series of yells, which according to witness A, a man in his twenties, were the sound of a fight between two people. The FBI didn't want anything to do with this investigation for some reason, and gave it over to NCIS without so much as a warning not to screw up.

"Already here, Jethro," Ducky's voice rang from inside the NCIS truck. "You know, this reminds me of an old case. A man's body was found in a children's park in the middle of the night. There weren't any-"

"Ducky, please. I need to know what killed this man, and why the FBI seems so afraid of the information." Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Well, let's see the body."

_Snap_. _Snap_. _Snap_.

Kate was taking pictures of the body. Poor man. He probably didn't even see it coming, judging from his surprised expression.

"Kate, my dear, how's our fellow?" Ducky asked her.

She kindly smiled at him. "Not doing so well."

"Let me have a look." He bent over the body. "No sign of struggle as far as I can see. No blood, no injury. He has a good color, too."

"Dr. Mallard, Agent Gibbs says that we can move the body now."

"Thank you, Jimmy. Let's take this guy to autopsy."

"Yes Doctor." The obedient assistant chirped.

They loaded him up.

* * *

"What have you got, Ducky?" asked Gibbs as he entered autopsy. Ducky and Palmer were standing over the body with troubled expressions on their faces.

"Nothing, I'm afraid, Jethro." Ducky answered. He has worked for hours, opening up the body several times to check he hasn't missed anything.

"Nothing?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. I was afraid for a moment that I've killed the poor bloke when I cut him up. Are you sure he was dead when they found him?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know about when they found him, but he was certainly dead when I got there. Cause of death?"

"Unknown. As far as we know, there wasn't any cause of death. Nothing suspicious on his body, apart from a few technological objects – a phone, a clock and a camera – and a letter to his wife, that I've already got sent up to Abby. I think she might have more to offer than I do at the moment. I'm sorry, Jethro." He apologized.

"It's fine, Ducky. I'll go see what Abby has discovered."

* * *

"Nothing, Gibbs. I analyzed every material Ducky's sent to me and I found nothing. The only fingerprints I found on his belongings were his own, and those wood chips are positively matching the ones I got from the tree log he was sprawled over. There's nothing suspicious. And you know what they say about that," Abby waited for him to complete the sentence.

"If it's not suspicious it's got to be suspicious. On a whole new level."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a heart attack or something?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure. It was a murder." He confirmed.

"And how would you know, Boss?" asked Tony from the doorway. The door was made from glass, but still… Gibbs turned around dramatically.

"My guts. What've you found?"

"Raino McKenzy, thirty two years old. He grew up in England, London city, then transferred to North Ohio, US, when he was six. Grew up in an orphanage. The records of him completely disappeared when he reached the age of eleven, appearing on summer vacations only, and started again when he was eighteen and four months old. Odd. Anyway, I haven't got much other than that. Both parents deceased, killed by the bombings in London a few decades ago. No siblings."

"You've got an address?"

"No, Boss. Sorry."

Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww!"

* * *

And the day went on like this, until…

"Hey, Boss. I've got a fingerprint from the scene. It's foreign. I'm running it to Abby right now." McGee said.

"You better have it fast."

"Hey Tony," Kate came over to where Tony was, which was clicking the mouse of the computer in quickly. "Got a sexy date for the evening? Has he called you back?"

"I haven't given him my phone number, Kate. So, no, no date. Why, interested in the Tony? I'm not surprised. Many do." He smirked.

"Don't push it. I remember you kissing a certain he-she very… thoroughly, just months before you kissed a man willingly, knowing he was a man. I would hate to take you away from that."

He glared at her.

_Ring_. _Ring_.

"Gibbs." He answered the phone, after fiddling with it clumsily. Technology and him did not get along well, to say the least.

"I've got a theory, Jethro." Ducky's voice was loud enough so both Kate and Tony heard it. Gibbs put it on speaker phone.

"Speak to me,"

"The body's too clean for a fist-fight, and no signs of struggle. The murderer must be someone who is familiar with the victim. I suspect heart attack or self strangulation, though. And Abby found something peculiar in his blood. Something glowing, as strange as it sounds, but she can't recognize it."

"Thank you, I'll go to the lab." He hung up.

"Dinozzo, I want his address and anyone who's been close to him. Girlfriend, wife, I don't care. Kate, build him a profile."

"You got it, Boss." Tony smirked.

"He grew up without parents, so he probably has some abandonment issues. He devoted himself to a cause completely because of the lack of authority figure. He needs someone to protect him and order him around. He's social, not working alone." She said, looking at the picture of the victim.

"Why did he die?"

"Hard to tell. Might be the people who didn't like his cause. Might be a mistake,"

"It was not a mistake." Gibbs growled.

"Maybe he pissed off the wrong person."

"Maybe," Tony interrupted, "but maybe he was the one chasing, and the murder was self-defense."

"Not likely. His death was planned to the tiniest detail, leaving no tracks." Gibbs got up. "I'm going to see if Abby's got anything."

* * *

"The DNA test is going to take a while, but guess what I've found?" Abby asked, pleased with herself. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down a few times.

"What was in his blood?" he guessed.

"No, I still haven't figured that out. I have found a fingerprint. Close to the place the body was found." She announced, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. Gibbs didn't have the heart to tell her he already knew. Not this time.

"Got a match yet?"

"Working on it,"

"Great job, Abbs." He kissed her hair and left.

"Great job, _Abbs_?" McGee asked. He sent Abby a look. She returned it.

"There's no I in a team, McGee." She reminded him.

"Now, where have I heard that before…?"

"Probie!" _Slack_!

"Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"What've you got, Abbs?" asked Tony, leaning on the desk beside the technological devices.

"Wow, you sound like Gibbs." She commented.

"Abby." He sighed impatiently.

"Right. I have a fingerprint, which I'm now searching the owner of."

"That's it?"

"I'm not super-woman, Tony. I'm searching different areas using different computers. I've also added every person over eighteen with criminal records in the state. It's going to take some time."

"Got it. Need any help?"

"Wow, Tony. That's very generous of you."

"He is only trying to get away from Gibbs. Tony couldn't find any information on the man between ages eleven and eighteen. Gibbs will eat him alive." Kate walked into the lab, smiling like a cat.

Abby turned to Tony with a similar expression, and then sharply turned to the computer, which beeped loudly.

"I've got a match!" she said quickly. McGee left his lap-top and looked over Abby's shoulder at the computer. "Harry James Potter." She clicked on something and a face appeared on the screen. "Twenty two years old, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, been accused of theft four years ago. He was not sentenced because he didn't show up. That's very hinky, if you ask me. He adopted a one year old boy by the name Ted Remus Lupin three and a half years ago. His origin is in England, Surrey. He arrived at the states a week ago with his son and is currently staying at a hotel near, get this, Nelson's Park. What's this? Well, my dear friends, I think I've found something. Hear this – his records completely disappeared since the age of eleven years old, and only appeared on summer vacations. Those started again a month ago, containing information worth of four years."

Kate was on the phone with Gibbs within seconds, hearing the usual 'Bring him in, don't tell him why' just before he hung up. She sighed. She looked at Tony. He was gaping at the screen, shocked.

"Tony?" she poked his shoulder.

He gulped.

"That's the man I helped last night."

They stared at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Kate verified.

"_Yes_, I'm sure." He kept looking at the screen, as if waiting for the image to change and a 'Punked!' logo to replace it. It couldn't be. This man was harmless. He couldn't be the killer. It was a mistake. Maybe he went on a walk with his son in the afternoon and touched something that later turned into a crime-scene. It was impossible.

"I'm going to get him." Kate told him.

"I've got the hotel and room number." McGee gave Kate a piece of paper, which had the address on it.

"Thanks."

* * *

"And…?" Gibbs asked.

"And then we walked to the hotel. It was about ten minutes from the park. We had tea together and I left at seven thirty." Tony said.

"Did the person that tried to rob them look like McKenzy?"

"No, Boss."

Tony had already reported everything important about his unexpected meeting with the suspect. It was hell. He had to describe him n detail, then his hotel room, then his son and every other quirk he had noticed. Sometimes Tony wondered if he really did have a tendency of crushing on suspect. Recalling all of the times he had suspects trying to get closer to him, physically, or he had tried to get closer to them, he realized how unlucky he actually was. Working as a federal agent had its drawbacks.

"What did he look like?"

"Light brown hair, shoulder length. I couldn't see the eyes. He was very tall, powerful physique. He had a limp – his left leg. His chin was pointy. He wore dirty clothes so I couldn't determine their colors, but I think his shirt was red. His clothes were torn. He wore a black wool hat with blue stripes on it." Tony tried to remember.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Oh, he had a watch, on his left hand. It didn't look very expensive. It was small and the digits were bright orange."

"He could be anywhere right now. Alert the police. Tell them that if they see him they arrest him and call us." Gibbs ordered.

"Right away, Boss."

* * *

"Daddy, what are we doing here?" asked a child's voice.

"They just want to ask me some questions, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright. We can go out for ice-cream after we're finished here, if you'd like?" answered a man's voice. It was soft. Both voices were accented, English, Gibbs presumed. He was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them to arrive. He has heard from Kate that this was Tony's man, the one he was talking about. Well, he hoped that wouldn't cause any troubles.

"Yeah!" the child laughed.

Three figured emerged from the corner. The first, Special Agent Todd. The second was a man in his twenties, Harry James Potter. He had black hair and green eyes. He was shorter than average. Next to him, walking hand in hand with Potter was a small boy. If Gibbs had to roughly guess, he would say the boy was about five, maybe six years old. He had a hat on, which was hiding his hair color, but his eyes shone strangely in their amber color. Both visitors were wearing everyday clothes, but Gibbs noticed Potter had big pants pockets. Was he hiding something? Possibly, a gun?

"Special Agent Gibbs, these are Harry Potter and his son, Teddy Lupin Potter." Kate introduced, gesturing with her hand.

"Hello." Potter greeted. Gibbs sent him a stern look, which Potter ignored. If Potter was indeed the murderer, Gibbs would make sure he spends the rest of his life in jail. Nobody has the right to pass on something like a child, by doing something so stupid.

"Harry." Sighed Tony from his compartment. Potter's head snapped to the side to look at him, stunned.

"Tony?" he asked in disbelief.

"I told you I worked in an agency."

"You forgot to mention it was the 'cop agents' agency."

"Well…"

"Dinozzo, come here." Gibbs snapped. He was sick of this. This man was going to go into interrogation right _now_.

"Yes, Boss." Tony ran to Gibbs's desk. He had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Potter.

"Babysit. Kate's coming with me." He ordered.

Tony glanced at the innocent boy holding his father's hand. He felt sad for him. He shouldn't be involved in all of this.

"Can I have a minute?" asked Potter. Gibbs glared at him.

"Sure."

Potter bent down on one knee, facing his son.

"Teddy, I want you to stay with Tony here, okay? Don't go with anyone else. I'll be back shortly, don't worry." He told him. Gibbs watched them interact with outmost attention. The child's expression changed, and he pouted adorably. What was this about the mood-swings? Well, children tended to do that.

"But why do you have to go? I want to answer questions, too." The child insisted.

"It's for grownups, buddy. I really hope you won't have to answer questions like that." The man chuckled. Gibbs frowned.

"Who are these people?" the child asked. Legitimate question – thought Gibbs. The child was smart, and stubborn.

"They are good people. They catch the bad guys." The man said proudly.

"Like you and Uncle Ron?"

Gibbs thought about that for a second. Did the child mean this 'Uncle Ron' and his father were bad people, or caught bad people? Probably the latter.

"Yes, like Uncle Ron and me. I love you, cub. I'll be right back, alright?" the man kissed his son's hair, hugging him.

"Yes. But you owe me an ice-cream."

Potter laughed as he was taken away by Gibbs and Kate.

Tony looked at the child. He has never in his entire life worked with children. He had no idea how to act around them. What did children like, anyway? Should he have had toys and stuff in his drawers? God, he hoped not. Kate would have never let him live it down.

"So…"

The child raised an eyebrow. Damn.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

The child's eyes lit up and he started babbling a hundred miles an hour, making Tony slightly dizzy, wishing he never asked.

* * *

"Where were you between nine PM and one AM last night?" asked Gibbs, walking around Potter's sitting figure. The man has not shown a glimpse of fear or hesitation in his answers so far. That was maddening.

"Teddy and I went to Nelson's Park at eight and stayed there until ten thirty. Then we went back to the hotel." He answered in a cool voice.

"Is there anyone who could confirm your whereabouts apart from the child?"

"No, sir," there, calm and disturbingly ready for the upcoming questions. Gibbs felt his temper rise. He would break the bastard.

"We found your fingerprints at the crime-scene, where Mr. Raino McKenzy was found dead a little after one AM." Potter didn't look surprised at this, which made Gibbs all the more suspicious. "You did a good job covering your tracks. But we were better."

"I did not do anything, sir." The nerve of this man…

"And why should I believe you?" Gibbs leant over the table, facing Potter, putting up his 'I'm scary and you're going to tell me everything' face.

Kate was watching from behind the one-way glass. Potter was definitely hiding something, but what? He knew something they didn't, and it unnerved her. He didn't even blink when Gibbs slammed his hands on the table.

"You've got nothing, sir. May I go now?" the man asked cheekily. Kate bit the inside of her cheek. That would not go over well with Gibbs. She watched as Gibbs backed off, looking thoroughly pissed.

"Yes."

Potter got up and left the interrogation room.

Gibbs turned to where he knew Kate was standing. "Did Abby manage to trace and record his calls?"

Kate nodded.

They have taken his cell-phone while he was interrogated and Abby made copies of his calls ever since he bought the phone, which was yesterday. On the one hand it was good, because they wouldn't have to go over so many calls. On the other hand, though, they couldn't know about his conversations prior to buying the phone.

* * *

"So, Potter had four incoming calls which he answered. I've managed to trace only one of the calls. Sorry, Gibbs. I've been waiting for you to listen to the calls, because I know how much you like to be the first to know." Abby winked at Gibbs, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Let's hear it. Dinozzo, Kate, write down everything you find suspicious."

They both nodded, pads of paper and pens in their hands.

"This call is from nine AM yesterday." Abby informed them.

Click.

"_Hello_?" Potter's voice, slightly electronic sounding, reached their ears.

"_Harry? What's up_?" asked another man's voice.

"_Ron? You know how to use a phone?_ "

"_Oh, come on, mate. Hermione taught me last year, remember?_"

"_Yeah, I'm just playing. Everything's alright here. Teddy's been dragging me to every candy store in the states. My legs feel like they're about to fall off._"

"_The kid's got credibility, I'll give him that. Aren't you supposed to be an Auror? What am I going to tell the team, 'your captain's lost his shape, his four year old son wore him off'?_"

"_Funny._"

"_You are coming to Hermione's birthday, right? We missed it last year, and my ear was red for a week, man!_"

"_Good, it fits the hair._"

"_Now who's being funny?_"

"_We'll be there. I'll never miss Molly's cooking for my life._" He sighed.

"_Yeah, mom's a good cook. Hey, have you heard about the new defense teacher in Hogwarts? Ever since you left, the job's been cursed again._"

"_What happened this time?_"

"_Eaten by a dragon_."

"_Ouch,_"

"_Yeah. Not a pretty sight, let me tell you._"

"_You were there?_"

"_No, but Charlie was. Hey, did you know he was gay?_"

"_Who, Charlie?_"

"_Yeah,_"

"_Sure, ever since he told us three years ago. You know, when he brought his boyfriend over for dinner at your house?_"

"_What? Are you sure?_"

"_Uhu,_"

"_Must've slept through the conversation._"

"_I've heard there were a few DEs on the loose. Escaped while in custody from the Ministry's high guarded cells. Why am I not surprised?_"

"_Azkaban's not been the same since the Dementors left._"

"_You and Hermione be careful, alright?_"

"_Of course we are. Really Harry, you shouldn't worry about that. I even bought this new set of condoms-_"

"_Ron! Stop! I really didn't need to know that._"

"_You asked._"

"_I didn't._"

"_Fine._"

"_I've got to go. Teddy is turning blue again._"

"_Bye, catch you later._"

Click.

"Next one?" asked Abby. Gibbs nodded, slightly dazed. What the…? "Okay, this one is from eleven thirty AM."

Click.

"_Hey, Harry?_"

"_Ron?_"

"_I'm sorry I'm calling you again in the span of three hours, but I have to ask something. Did Hermione act strange when you last saw her?_"

"_Yes, actually, now that you mention it. Why?_"

"_I think she might be pregnant._"

"_Well, she did cry a lot lately._"

"_This is not a laughing matter, Harry. I bought condoms!_"

"_Ron, condoms only go so far. Did she take those muggle pills?_"

"_No, she said it would be okay. But, Harry, she keeps throwing up in the mornings, and she hit me! She actually hit me!_"

"_Buy a pregnancy test from the supermarket or something, I don't know._"

"_But you know everything. Come on, Harry, please help me?_"

"_I'm gay, Ron. I never had the talk about pregnancy issues. Thinking about it, I never had any talk about this subject at all. Ask Bill._"

"_Bill is with Victoire. She's got an ear infection._"

"_Ahh, those are the worst._"

"_What am I going to do, Harry?_"

"_First, talk to Hermione about it. You know how she hates being left out. You'll figure this out together._"

There was a scream. Gibbs's hand flew to his gun, but then he realized the scream was coming from the audio system in Abby's lab.

"_Shit. Coming, Hermione! Harry, I'll talk you later. Hermione just found George's new invention. Bye!_"

Click.

They blinked.

"That was… weird…" Kate said, baffled.

"Okay, the next one was received at about-" she looked at the computer, "four fifty PM."

Click.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hello,_ _sir. We would like to ask you a few questions for a new survey we are conducting about-_"

Click.

Abby chuckled.

"Well, that was short." Tony commented.

"I'd do the same thing." Gibbs revealed. Abby nodded.

"I was able to trace that call. It was from the air-conditioner company 'Electra' in Washington D.C." Abby said.

"Let's hear the next one, Abbs."

"Right. This is the last call. And get this, it happened at exactly midnight." Abby said proudly.

"If he was at the park, he's dead." Gibbs threatened. Tony and Kate shared frightened looks.

Click.

"_Hello?_"

"_Potter,_" an unknown voice barked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tony thought – that kind of reminded him of someone… and he caught Gibbs staring at him while he turned his head to watch him. Creepy.

"_Kingsley,_"

"_I've got a mission for you._"

"_I'm on a vacation. Have someone else do it._"

"_Can't. Listen, there is a DE very close to where you are right now. You know him. I want you to take him down._"

"_Kingsley-_"

"_You've got full permission to use the Unforgivables._"

"_I don't want permission to use those. I can't do it. I have a child with me._"

"_An M or a W?_"

"_Does it matter?_"

…

"_A W._"

"_Then I don't see the problem._"

"_He's four! I can't just-_"

"_You can and you will, Potter. This is your job. I'm ending this conversation right now._"

"_I'm not doing it!_"

Click.

There was a minute where all of them stood quietly, trying to re-activate the wheels in their brains.

"Kate, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Auror, Hogwarts, Dragon, DE, Ministry, Azkaban, Dementors, Teddy's turning blue, Muggle, George's invention, Mission, DE again, Kingsley, Unforgivables, M, W. That's it." Kate read her list.

Tony made a 'tsk tsk' sound from beside her. "He asked for anything suspicious Kate, not only the words. Ahem. Harry's friend, Ron, who is also 'Uncle Ron' for Teddy, doesn't know how to use a phone. He has red hair, and his mother is Molly. Hermione is also a friend of Harry's, and possibly Ron's wife. Harry is something called an Auror, and is a captain of a team which Ron is in contact with. There is a new teacher at something called Hogwarts, possibly a school, for defense. Harry worked there and resigned from his job. The last teacher of the subject quit due to events disguised as 'eaten by a dragon', which has to be a name-code. Charlie was a witness to the event. He has known Harry and Ron, and either Hermione or Ron's family, for over three years.

"There is something called a DE. A few escaped highly guarded cells in a place called a Ministry, and that fact is nothing out of normal. Something called an Azkaban has changed since name-coded Dementors left it. Also, Teddy, Harry's son, was turning blue at the end of the first conversation, which made him end the call.

"Now, from the second phone call we meet a new guy named Bill, who takes care of a Victoire. The term Muggle is used as an adjective to describe pills, possibly ones to avoid pregnancies. George invented something that made a woman scream, and Ron has it.

"From the fourth conversation we learn that Harry is working under a man named Kingsley. He ordered Harry to take down a DE who has been in the area, whom Harry knows, and Harry refused because Teddy, described as a W child which is opposite to an M child, was with him. He was given permission to use Unforgivables, but didn't want to. I think that's all." Tony finished, taking a long, deep breathe.

Abby giggled. "I never knew you were a Ducky in disguise, Tony." She remarked.

"Ha ha," he stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture.

"Dinozzo, I said suspicious, not analyze the whole thing." Gibbs said.

"The whole thing was suspicious. Boss, really, how can a guy not know how to work a phone?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's abnormal. It's completely normal that someone is not in a good relationship with a phone."

Gibbs nodded approvingly.

"I want to know why the child was turning blue. Find me Ron's cell-phone's number. I want to know what's a DE, M, W, Azkaban, Dementors, Muggle, Hogwarts, Auror and who the hell Kingsley is." A pause. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

_Slack_!

"Ack!" Tony rubbed his abused head. "Yes, Boss."

"I was talking to McGee." He sent McGee a demanding look. McGee ran to his computer. "Tony, you've got a date with Potter. Kate, Abby, put some microphones under his skin. I want to hear every damn breathe Potter takes! Kate, you and I are going to watch him from a distance." She nodded.

Tony did not show any indication of obeying. "Boss, I-"

"That was not a request, Dinozzo, it was an order. You do whatever it takes, _whatever it takes_, to get information out of that bastard, are we clear?" Gibbs yelled. "I asked, _are we clear_?" he asked again, more loudly.

"Yes, Boss." Tony answered, his head bent down. He couldn't believe he was going to do this to Harry. True, he has only known the man for two days, but that kiss… And to ruin what could be a relationship with something like this, yes, Tony never had much luck.

"Go to his hotel room. Bring wine." Gibbs offered.

"Sure, of course. Right away," Tony flew out of the lab.

"Wait, Tony! We need to plant the mics in you!" Abby yelled, but in vain.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kate whispered from the car into the microphone. Gibbs refused to talk to Tony, but Kate could see he was stressed. If the man could kill a guy without laying a finger on him, who knows what he could do to Tony…

"Ready." Tony answered. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Abby's addition, and a bottle of wine. He has talked to Potter earlier, regarding their date. Potter immediately accepted, which made Tony feel even guiltier.

He knocked on the door of the room three times. It opened to show Potter wearing a green button-up shirt with no pockets, but jeans with, again, big pockets. Last time they were empty, but this time… At least Tony had his gun on him.

"Tony, hey. Come in." Potter invited him.

Tony entered the room, feeling more uncomfortable than the last time.

* * *

An hour has passed since then.

"Nothing's happening." Kate complained, re-arranging her binoculars.

"Wait for it." Gibbs told her. He could see Potter and Tony leaning towards each other throughout their conversation over the cups of tea. Seriously, though, tea? Who drinks tea?

"Oh my god," Kate gasped.

They could hear Tony's heavy breathes through the microphone that was placed under his right shoulder's skin. It was one of the strongest devices Abby had, and it worked great so far.

They were kissing. For the second time, they were kissing, and to Tony it felt like heaven. He didn't forget about his mission, and he was going to do whatever it took to convince Gibbs that this man, whose lips were as soft as silk, was not a murderer.

Kate and Gibbs, from their car, saw and heard everything. It was a shame for Potter that the hotel had so many windows. Even in the bedroom.

Wait.

The bedroom…?

Kate's eyes grew wide as Tony and Potter stumbled into Potter's bedroom, their tongues in a furious fight for dominance and their chests bare. She felt her cheeks get hotter as the pants left their bodies, followed by their underwear, leaving them naked in the bedroom. Now, she didn't know if Tony knew about gay sex, but they were going to need some lubrication if they wanted to get any further without anybody getting hurt.

"Got any lube?" asked Tony hoarsely.

"Top drawer to your left," Potter answered, breathless. Well, he wasn't the only one. Kate was now watching, flushed, as Tony reached around Potter's body and took out a bottle.

"Kate, I think that's enough for you." Gibbs said. His voice was tight, and Kate knew he was holding back his anger.

Truly, though, inside, Gibbs was beyond angry. He was having murderous thoughts about Potter and a gun. This man was going to die. What he was having Tony go through right now…

Tony, on the other hand, was having a blast. He didn't remember his mission at all, every muscle in his body screaming 'Harry, Harry, Harry,' It just felt so good…

"Kate," Gibbs said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Kate handed him the binoculars with a sigh. She was going to miss out on all of the good parts.

Gibbs took the shift and watched as Tony and Potter had sex. He felt disgusted, but at the same time felt it was his duty to look after his agent. God knows what Potter might be hiding under his pillow. He was _not_ losing an agent.

"Ah!" Tony moaned. Gibbs winced. He wasn't so sure now that Tony remembered what his purpose was. That was going to be some big trouble later on…

"Tony-" Potter whimpered, but good Tony silenced him with a searing kiss. Gibbs had enough of that vile voice of his.

Potter arched and Gibbs had to look away.

Gibbs listened as a few more grunts and groans filled the room, and then ended with a final strained sound. He wasn't sure who produced that sound, and he really didn't care. All he cared now was what Potter had to say. It was too easy.

"That was amazing." Tony whispered, kissing Potter's jaw.

"Yeah,"

_Shit, don't fall asleep! Goddamnit!_

"Hey, Harry?"

_Good, Dinozzo, keep him awake._

A noise made Kate jump out of her haze and Gibbs grab his gun. They both turned to see McGee standing beside the car with a binocular, his mouth open in an 'O' shape, his eyes wide. His gaze was fixated on the window to Potter's bedroom. How long has he been standing there?

"Long enough to see Tony jumping a suspect," McGee answered Kate's unspoken question. Or was it?

"I forbid you from mentioning this to anyone, especially Tony, understood?" Gibbs ordered firmly. Tony has done a great job, and that wasn't something to be laughed at.

"We think Potter is about to spill."

"Too late for that, Kate," McGee joked. He stuttered a 'sorry, Boss' to a thunderstruck Gibbs. Where did McGee get this confidence from?

"Tony, you and your team have to drop the investigation," said team turned their full attention back to the conversation going on between Potter and Tony.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll find yourself in a deserted alley far away from here without a single memory in your heads. Please, Tony, you have to listen to me." Potter pleaded.

"What do you mean, without our memories?" Tony asked.

"I can't tell you. You have to understand – it's illegal for me to tell you anything."

"Harry, do you know anything about the murder?"

"Good riddance."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, wondering if he can count that as a confession.

Tony must have done the same thing because Potter felt the need to explain.

"This is far more complicated than you could ever imagine. I'm not speaking about assassination, here, Tony. I'm speaking about state business. Secret stuff. Very."

"You work for the English government?"

"Sort of. I can't tell you. I'm really sorry."

"I need to know."

"I'm not telling."

"Harry, did you kill Raino McKenzy?" Tony asked the million dollar question. "Because if you did, we can cut you a deal. You won't even have to sit in for long. I promise you, Harry."

Kate and McGee looked in anticipation at the bedroom's window, trying to get a glimpse of Potter's expression, but Gibbs knew now that Potter won't talk and was far too good at hiding his emotions.

"Give up on the investigation."

"I can't."

"Then _get out of here_!" Potter suddenly yelled. McGee jumped in fright, and Kate and Gibbs put their hands on their ears to block the loud sound.

Gibbs could see Potter pushing Tony out of the bedroom, handing him his clothes on the way.

"McGee," Gibbs called, inclining his head to the hotel's front door. McGee nodded and took out his gun. They stood each on either side of the door, waiting for it to open.

When it did, they brought their weapons down as they saw a tear-streaked Tony get out of the hotel, his face expressionless.

"You did great," Gibbs apprized him gently, his voice taking on a fatherly tone without his notice. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, but Tony just slapped it off and walked away. Gibbs sighed.

"Boss, do we have enough evidence that we can prove him guilty in court?" asked McGee. He held a flashlight to Gibbs face. Gibbs brought his arms up to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

"McGee, flashlight. Away. NOW!" he barked.

"Oops, sorry, Boss." McGee stuttered, lowering his hand.

Gibbs sighed. His team was a bunch of idiots.

"We don't have enough evidence. Contact the English government."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

They all sat in the office the next day. Tony, Kate and Gibbs sat in their working area, while Abby sat on Tony's desk and McGee sat on a chair beside Gibbs's. They sighed, defeated. That was the first case they couldn't solve. They've tried to negotiate in court, to make them see, but no one would listen. The judge stated that the all evidence indicated incrimination, and therefore they could not accept it.

"So this is how it ends." Abby said, shrugging with a grimace on her black lipstick-ed lips

"At least we know he wasn't a good guy." Kate tried to cheer up at the thought, and utterly failed.

It was just so disappointing, especially to Gibbs. He was still convinced the man was guilty. When they spoke to the president of the English government, he assured them it was indeed state business, after making an emergency call to a number that looked suspiciously like the one Abby found to be Kingsley's number. They still weren't sure who he was. McGee tried to find the meaning of the words they drew form the odd phone-calls, though without success.

"The man was guilty as hell." Gibbs growled in a low voice.

"So are we. How many times have we killed while working a case?" Tony remarked, throwing Gibbs off for a few seconds. Tony had a hard time forgiving Gibbs for screwing up his relationship with Potter, and Gibbs accepted it. It was his fault, but it had to be done.

"And Tony's found out he's gay." McGee added. Tony glared at him, and McGee flinched back. "Uhh, I mean-"

"I'm a Bi, Probie. Got a problem with that?" he asked threateningly.

"No, ah… Sorry."

Kate chuckled.

Tony emptily looked at nothing, a depressed expression on his face.

"Dinozzo, go home. Rest. I'm giving you three weeks off, use them well." Gibbs suddenly said. He knew the impact the last case had on Tony, and he actually wasn't the unemotional bastard everyone thought he was. Well, not completely. And he knew the side effects of the plague he had gotten would come back in full force, according to the doctors at the insulation center.

Tony didn't waste any time running out of the building. Sweet freedom. That is, until the exhaustion that is part of the side effects of the plague came back.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Virginia state police just got a 911 call, Gibbs. Two dead sailors."

"Where?"

"In a car off Route 17 in Fredericksburg."

"Let's roll."


End file.
